This invention relates to a transport apparatus for vehicles that can load and unload modular containers or units directly from and to the ground (fully ground bearing). Although the embodiment disclosed in this application has the fully ground bearing capability it has the versatility to load and unload modular containers or units from fixed or permanent receivers designed for this purpose or to load and unload to and from transportable support devices, such as is more completely disclosed in the above referred to co-pending applications Ser. No. 08/001,960 and 08/200,958.
The modular container or unit to be transported can have various shapes and perform various functions. For example, it can be in the form of a specialized container such as a food or drink package, a fire wood container or a container for industrial parts. Other forms that the modular units could be are boat trailers, portable offices, fuel tanks, water tanks, cranes or an animal shelter. The transport apparatus could be a self propelled vehicle such as a vehicle designed specifically for this purpose or a trailer that is towed for example by a pick-up truck. The transport apparatus could also be a towed trailer that has a self propelled winch mounted thereon. When the transport apparatus of this application is used the modular container or units can be supported directly on the ground or pavement and thus specially designed stands or receivers for supporting the modular container or unit prior to loading and for unloading to are not required. This is especially advantageous in unloading the modular container or unit, and retrieving empty modular container or units since the point of delivery is often a remote site that does not have compatible specialized equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,799, entitled TILTABLE TRAILER FOR MOTOR VEHICLES, ESPECIALLY PASSENGER CARS discloses an apparatus including a chassis made up of a front frame element and a rear element that is tiltable relative to the front element. A winch is mounted on the front frame element and includes a wire that extends rearwardly to a basic frame which is a common part of a plurality of add-on units. The wire from the winch extends over the free end of a pivotable arm that is connected to the rear end of the frame element, such that the front end of the basic frame is elevated prior to be being pulled forward. When the basic frame is pulled forward it causes the pivotable arm to fold down. There is a stop at the forward end of the frame element to stop forward movement of the basic frame and locking means, at the rear end of frame element for automatically securing the basic frame to the frame element. A lever is disclosed that is connected to the basic frame that causes the basic frame to move a distance from the frame element when the two are separated.
The invention in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,799 is in the special pivotable arm and lever that enable the apparatus to pick up and deliver the basic frame to and from the ground. Although the special arms and levers of the type that are disclosed in this prior art reference permit pick up from and delivery to the ground they add expense, weight and complexity to the device. Furthermore, the special pivotable arm and lever limits the versatility of the basic frame since they would interfere if the basic frame were to be used with special designed receivers or with portable support stands. However, a production model of the trailer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,799 could be retrofited to include the invention of this application. Furthermore, other commercially available dump type trailers could be easily and inexpensively retrofited to use the invention of this application.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fully ground bearing apparatus for vehicles that can load and unload a modular container or unit from and to the ground, from and to special designed receivers or from portable support stands.